join the chorus
by wild wolf free17
Summary: drabbles about Ryan. -slash and gen-
1. don't fear the sky

**Title**: don't fear the sky

**Disclaimer**: not my characters. one line from a Jimmy Wayne song in here.

**Warnings**: spoilers for all three movies; future!fic

**Pairings**: um… canon? Ish. Okay, fine, some implied slash, but if you've seen the movies you know there's nothing _implied_ about it.

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 630

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

Mama used to say his first cries sounded like a song. Sharpay wailed, but he sang.

Ryan loved when Mama talked about their early years, the days before Sharpay discovered the spotlight. He'd soak up the tales, wrapped in Mama's embrace, while Sharpay colored at the kitchen table.

He loved to sing before he even knew what singing was, and it was only after Sharpay found an audience that he realized he'd never be good enough. He didn't have the stomach for show-business. That was Sharpay's game.

He'd rather be in the background, writing and designing and choreographing, than on the stage bathed in light with everyone looking at him. But Sharpay said no one complemented her like he did, and dragged him up there for every performance.

Mama said his first cry was a song and his first step a dance. Mama said he was wonderful, but her praise for Sharpay was always just a little bit louder. Sharpay needed to know she was the best, the brightest, the only star in the sky.

Ryan let himself be shoved aside as Sharpay's adoring fans thronged around her. He stood out of sight, out of mind, content with writing and designing and choreographing. Let Sharpay have the spotlight—the background was more forgiving and would last far longer.

Mama used to say he sang from the cradle, little half-tunes in the language of infants. Sharpay wailed, but Ryan sang. His first steps were a dance to music only he heard; _graceful as a cat_, Mama said. _I never saw anything so beautiful._

Ryan only went home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and his parents' birthdays. He spent most of his time at Broadway, directing and writing and choreographing. He only ever performed to show the actors his vision.

Sharpay married, divorced, and remarried; two kids from the first and one from the second. She taught drama at East High. She and Ryan didn't speak much anymore.

Mama used to say they were her sun and moon, brightest stars in the heavens. She said they were wonderful, her little children of stardust, destined for great things. _Not even the sky's the limit_, Mama said, as they waltzed around the kitchen. _After all, there's footprints on the moon_.

At the ten-year high-school reunion, Gabriella kissed his cheek, Taylor shook his hand, Martha demanded a dance, and Kelsi hugged him. Sharpay met his eyes and then looked away.

They had been best friends, all each other had. But she wanted someone to play second-fiddle and Ryan wanted to direct the orchestra.

Troy didn't attend, off jet-setting the world as the newest Brad Pitt. Chad coached basketball at East High and Zeke was the chef at Lava Springs.

Ryan wanted to ask, _Are you happy? Honestly?_ He'd escaped Albuquerque. He and Kelsi were in New York and sometimes they worked together, just like high-school. But most everyone else was still stuck there, so far from those dreams during high-school…

Chad clapped him on the back, welcoming him home. _Place just ain't the same without your crazy hats, dude, _he said. _Maybe you can show me some of them Broadway moves_.

_I thought you didn't dance_, Ryan said, smiling.

Chad laughed. _I don't, except for you_.

Ryan ducked his head.

Mama used to say he'd meet the right person, the one soul to light up his life. For the longest, longest time, he thought that person was Sharpay. They were twins, two halves of the same whole. And he loved her, loves her, will always love her. But she was no good for him. In her presence, he could never shine.

Chad grinned at him. _C'mon, Evans_, he challenged. _You got game?_

If there was anything Ryan knew how to do, it was dance. _A little_.


	2. There is nothing between us

**Title**: There is nothing between us

**Fandom**: High School Musical

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath

**Warnings**: spoilers for High School Musical 2

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 165

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

The night after the Star Dazzle Talent Show, Sharpay crawled into Ryan's bed like she hadn't since they were small.

"That was really mean," she whispered, snuggling in close. "What you did."

"Yeah, well," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her. "It really hurt when you cut me out."

"I know." She buried her face in his neck, fingers fisted in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Ry. I just… I get so caught up sometimes."

He gently kissed the crown of her head. "Me, too, Shar."

They sigh in tandem. "So, we're better now?" Sharpay asked after a moment of quiet.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Good." Sharpay pulled the sheet up and tucked it around them. "I hate it when we fight."

He chuckled, turning his body in to face her. "I'm not too fond of it myself, you know."

They rested their foreheads together, breathing each other's breath.

"Love you," she murmured.

"Love you, too," he murmured back. "Even when you're a bitch."


	3. the best of the best of the best, sir

Title: the best of the best of the best, sir

Fandom: "Leverage"/_High School Musical_ crossover

Disclaimer: not my characters; title from _Men In Black_

Warnings: pre-pilot; pre-movies

Pairings: none

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 335

Point of view: third

* * *

The couple is frightened and angry, both pale and trembling. They are as all-American as a stereotype can come. Their young daughter sits between them, tears pouring down her face. Her long blonde hair is greasy and unbrushed. Both parents look just as unbathed.

"How long has your son been missing?" Eliot asks, directing the question to the father.

The mother answers, "A week." Her voice is strong and he reassesses her.

"Why have you come to me?" He is honestly curious; kidnappings are not his forte. He prefers cut and dry inanimate objects.

It is the father's turn to speak. "The police had no leads and no ideas. All my contacts in the FBI have more important things to do." The words are bitter. "I'm not a congressman or in the Senate; I just own a resort."

Eliot nods sympathetically. "How did you get my name?"

The mother shrugs, pulling her daughter closer. "You're an open secret, Mr. Spencer. We don't talk about it, but everyone knows." She names a man he did business with well over a year ago. He remembers that case: it was fun, and only a few people died.

"When was the last time any of you saw the boy?" he asks.

"He asked me for a ride home." The daughter finally speaks, her voice almost lost in a sob. "But I…" She buries her face in her hands, crying. "I was angry so I said no."

The mother wraps her arms around the girl and the father meets Eliot's gaze. "Money is no problem, Mr. Spencer. Just, please… bring Ryan home."

"I can't promise anything, Mr. Evans," he says. "But I'll do my best."

Not his usual case at all, but it's been awhile since one has been this challenging. He welcomes it.

He leaves the family crying together; no one vanishes with no trail to mark their passage, and he is the best. If this kid can be found, Eliot will be the one to find him.


	4. I am a pale shadow beside you

**Title**: I am a pale shadow beside you

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Anne Sexton

**Warnings**: somewhat sad

**Pairings**: canon

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 100

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

No one on the basketball team has ever thought of Ryan as fragile. But lying unconscious in that hospital bed, pale, unmoving, hooked up to a respirator, unable to breathe on his own—it's the only thought going through Chad's head.

"He'll be okay," Jason keeps saying over and over, holding Kelsi. Sharpay is sobbing in Zeke's arms, Gabriella hasn't let go of Troy's hand, and Taylor is on her cell-phone, trying to track down the Evans.

Chad's fingers are still curved into fists. He still has the other boys' blood beneath his nails.

He hopes he killed them all.


	5. first dance

Title: first dance

Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.

Warnings: takes place after second movie

Pairings: pre- Chad/Ryan

Rating: PG

Wordcount: 290

Point of view: second

* * *

You watch him twirl her around, both laughing. They're enjoying themselves-they love to dance, the two of them. They are magnificent, completely in-tuned with each other.

You're almost jealous, because you will never be that good. They have a bond you can't compete with. Can't even come close to equaling, no matter how much you want it, no matter how hard you try. You take one last, lingering look, then you turn to leave. You get all the way to the parking lot, digging in your pocket for your keys, and then you hear your name.

"Chad, wait up!" he calls, rushing past you and spinning in place. They hosed off the ground earlier and it's slippery; he stumbles, so you reach out to catch him.

"Where're you going?" he asks, silly hat askew on his head.

You shrug. "Away."

He raises an eyebrow. "Troy's in there, still. So's Taylor."

You shrug again. "Dancing's not my thing, Ryan. We established that already, remember?"

He purses his lips, gaze suddenly assessing. You want to cross your arms in front of your chest and melt into the ground. "Chad," he says, stepping forward in a predatory way you've never seen before. "Have you thought that maybe you haven't had the right partner?"

"What? No," you scoff and shake your head, but by his smile you know he's not fooled.

His smile gentles and you can barely feel the weight of his hand on your arm. "The night is young, Chad," he says softly. "Dance with me."

Isn't this what you wanted, watching with envy? You never thought you'd get it.

"I don't know how," you confess. "Not really."

He smiles again, taking your hand. "That's alright," he says. "I'll teach you."


	6. duet

**Title**: duet

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: post-HSM 3

**Pairings**: Chad/Ryan

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 135

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: High School Musical, Chad/Ryan, listening to him singing in the shower

* * *

The only place Chad sings is the shower. Sometimes he belts out the top ten or croons lullabies that Ryan barely hears over the water. Ryan listens and hums along, leaning against the bathroom door; whenever the water shuts off, he silently jumps up and heads to the kitchen or the den and makes himself busy with something.

Ever since their duet at the baseball game, Ryan's obsessed with getting Chad to sing, but he refuses. Just like he'll only dance with Ryan in the privacy of their home. He's convinced he sounds like a dying cat and has less rhythm than a zombie.

Ryan's sure he can change Chad's mind. It'll just take a long time and a few choice bribes, but Ryan doesn't mind that.

Eventually, he'll join Chad, singing in the shower.


	7. thou and I sigh one another's breath

**Title**: thou and I sigh one another's breath

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: post HSM3

**Pairings**: Chad/Ryan

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 140

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: High School Musical, Chad/Ryan, Am I gay?

* * *

The day after graduation, when he should be sleeping off a hangover, Chad wakes up next to bright blond hair and wrapped up in someone else's arms.

It's when he realizes there are no boobs and _something else_ instead that he panics.

"Chad," the blond hair says, "calm down. It's okay."

The blond hair is Ryan Evans. Oh shit.

"Chad!" Ryan says again. "Breathe."

Ryan who made their final play something epic. Ryan who's going to New York. Ryan who plays a mean game of baseball and has a nice laugh.

Oh shit.

He could freak the fuck out and punch Ryan in his pretty mouth and storm away.

… but he doesn't want to. He wants to lean back in and maybe nibble at Ryan's neck a little.

So he does, and Ryan clutches him in what feels like relief.


	8. Is this then a touch?

**Title**: Is this then a touch?

**Fandom**: High School Musical/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Whitman

**Warnings**: future!fic for both; AUish after season 1 for Glee

**Pairings**: Chad/Ryan, post-Puck/Kurt

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 1880

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: musical

* * *

Chad was visiting the first time he saw the kid. Kelsi nudged him, nodding to the boy—dressed like Ryan used to, minus the hat. Wide-eyed in wonder, still in the _I can't believe I'm in New York_ phase. Ryan remembers it fondly. Albuquerque is lovely, but it is _not_ preparation for New York.

Chad followed his gaze and smiled. "Gonna adopt him, babe?" he asked, stealing a fry off Ryan's plate.

"Yes," Ryan said decisively, snatching a potato chip in retaliation. "Those who are fabulous must stick together."

o0o

The kid's name was Kurt, and he came from Ohio. He'd been completely miserable there; Ryan still saw the scars. "The only reason I survived," he confessed to Ryan, "was because I could sing. If I hadn't had that…"

Ryan pulled him in for a hug.

o0o

He showed Kurt around Julliard, introduced him to people, sang and danced with him. The kid was good and Ryan looked forward to watching his career. He promised himself, though he didn't mention it to Kurt, that Kurt would have a starring role in his first production in New York.

For his sophomore year, Kurt moved in with Ryan. During the summer between semesters, Chad swung by for a month, decided to adopt the kid, as well, and got him drunk enough to admit what a hell his life in Lima had been. There were good points, too—his dad, and the New Directions glee club, and someone named Noah. But Kurt didn't go home over the summer. He barely talked about his life before Julliard while sober. And after Kurt fell asleep, Chad pulled Ryan close and asked softly, "Was your life like that?"

"No," Ryan told him. "A few jocks tried hassling me, the first week of freshman year." He saw the horrified look on Chad's face and hurried to say, "You weren't one of 'em, Chad. Neither was Troy or Zeke, don't worry." He kissed Chad for a few minutes before chuckling, "You _know_ Sharpay, love. You think she'd let anyone else bully me?"

Reassured, Chad pulled him into their room. Ryan paused in undressing as a thought occurred to him.

"Babe?" Chad asked, dropping his shirt.

"Should I find Noah for him?" Ryan asked. "I could've been him. If I didn't have Sharpay. If I lived somewhere else. I could've been him."

Chad kissed him again, gentle, and said, "He left Ohio. He hasn't kept in contact with anyone but his dad. help him escape."

"Okay," Ryan said, and tackled Chad onto the bed.

o0o

Ryan graduated. Chad flew in for it, then they both flew back for Chad and Sharpay's. They were keeping Ryan's apartment in New York, since Chad wasn't going pro in basketball. Kurt lived with them and Ryan watched with pleasure as he blossomed. Kurt was the little brother he'd wanted, every time Sharpay's tongue got too cruel.

o0o

In the spring of Kurt's sophomore year, Sharpay descended. She took a month off grad school to take New York by storm. Ryan followed in her wake; he loved his sister, but it felt like he'd never left high-school.

Kurt completely adored Sharpay, of course. She decided he was a lovely disciple and taught him how to capitalize on his fabulousness.

Chad spent most of Sharpay's visit bitingly sarcastic and rolling his eyes.

When Sharpay left, she promised Kurt she'd keep in touch. Ryan worried that she'd forget the kid, but the next day, she emailed him a novella about fashion.

o0o

Ryan had work as a choreographer for a dozen shows. Small productions, mostly. He performed bit parts in a few others. Chad coached kids at local gyms in the afternoon and was a bike messenger during the day.

In the break between semesters his senior year, Kurt tagged along to a show with Ryan. Ryan called him Apprentice and was happy to show him off.

Later, Ryan would call it a fairy tale, but the actor for the main character's best friend fell ill, no understudy had been cast, and Kurt had raved for days about the part.

Ryan talked to the director.

Of course, Kurt did fabulous. It was a small play, half a dozen performances, but there were amazing reviews, and they all mentioned Kurt by name.

After the last performance, a Sunday night, Chad and Ryan took Kurt out dancing.

"You'll be a star someday," Ryan told him. "Everyone will know your name!"

Kurt was laughing, exhilarated. As they spun around, he kissed Ryan, and Ryan kissed back. When Kurt realizes what they were doing, he pulled away in a panic. Ryan held his hand, to keep him from running. He gently towed Kurt back in, meeting Chad's gaze and tilting his head to the door. Chad nodded, paid the bartender, and headed out.

"It's alright, Kurt," Ryan whispered into his ear. "C'mon. I didn't mean to ruin your night. Let's get home."

Kurt was tense against him, all exhilaration gone. But he let Ryan lead him out. Chad met them by the entrance and Kurt flinched away. But all Chad did was give Ryan a thorough kiss and take his other hand.

Kurt didn't say a word all the way home. He locked his bedroom door. In the morning, he didn't meet either of their eyes.

It broke Ryan's heart. He asked Chad if sex might be the answer, if he should take Kurt to bed and show him that Ryan did love him. Or maybe, Ryan should apologize for kissing back.

Chad blinked. "You think of him as a brother, right?" Ryan nodded. "So, do you think having sex with Sharpay would fix things whenever you guys fight?"

"Oh, god, no!" Ryan said. "That's disgusting." He rubbed at his eyes, trying to scrub away the image.

Chad looked disgusted, too, and shuddered. "Sorry. But _think_ about it, Ryan. The kid is confused. He idolizes you. He's grateful. And you both flirt, natural as breathing." He shrugged. "Talk to him. Tell him you love him, and he's gorgeous as hell, but you're not in love with him. Or in lust. Tell him he's got a home here and that neither of us will beat him bloody for last night."

Ryan opened his mouth, to apologize to Chad, but Chad put a finger to his lips. "I'm not angry, babe. That kiss? Was hot. Maybe we should explore some things later, but not with Kurt. He really is too much like a kid brother for me to be comfortable with it, and…" He paused, letting his hand drop.

"We'd all regret it," Kurt finished.

Ryan and Chad turned; Kurt stood in the door, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry." He smiled at little. "I'm confused," he said. "I idolize both of you. I'm grateful for how you've helped me the last four years, for a place to live, for all the opportunities."

Ryan smiled and opened his arms. Kurt rushed to him and clung as Ryan hummed a lullaby.

Chad threw together a lunch. They never talked about the kiss again.

o0o

Kurt graduated. His dad and stepmom flew in, and Ryan overheard an argument about Kurt moving back to Lima. His name came up a few times, so he headed to the kitchen.

"You know what I just realized?" Ryan asked Chad.

"What, babe?" Chad didn't look up from the meat he was sautéing.

"Kurt hasn't gone on a single date since we met him."

Chad looked over, frowning. "You're right. Holy shit."

o0o

Burt and Carol left. Ryan found a sponsor for a show he'd written and choreographed. (It might have been about a gay theater geek who woos a jock with a baseball. It might have also been slightly autobiographical.)

He let Kurt read over the music and audition.

Kurt got the lead.

o0o

Sharpay and their parents flew in for opening night. Burt and Kurt's stepbrother, Finn, arrived in time for the last performance.

Not a single bad review. It was like a fairy tale. Offers poured in.

But Kurt still didn't date. Ryan worried that he still carried a torch for him, or that Noah guy. Kurt danced with guys at clubs, but Ryan was the only one he ever kissed, and that but once. He never went home with anyone. Never even talked about anyone.

o0o

He took Kurt on a therapeutic shopping trip and carefully danced around the topic. Finally, Kurt laughed. "Ryan, stop worrying about me. I'm fine." Kurt led him to a cute café, and as they sipped their coffee, said, "I had a boyfriend my senior year of high-school. I know that it wasn't true love, and I know that I should've moved on, but every time I try…" He shrugged, fiddling with his mug. "So far, it's been Noah and you."

Ryan winced. "I love you too much for that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I know, Ryan. And when it doesn't hurt, I'm grateful."

o0o

Ryan began arranging dates for Kurt. Chad helped, when and where he could, but also told Ryan, "This is a bad idea, babe. Kurt can find his own dudes, if he wants."

"I know," Ryan said. "But he's not. He won't. He's pining for his high-school sweetheart."

o0o

A dozen dates. Half ended before dinner was done, with one or the other leaving. Half ended in bed and uncomfortable mornings after.

Ryan refused to give in. He took Kurt to clubs and watched for suitable suitors. Few were good enough for Ryan's boy.

o0o

On an ordinary Thursday, Ryan made Chad accompany him and Kurt to a karaoke bar. Chad kept their table stocked in treats and watched their drinks. Ryan and Kurt sang and sang and sang, danced and laughed, and Kurt had never looked so beautiful. Ryan wished he could love Kurt like he deserved to be loved.

They staggered offstage and collapsed at the table. Chad nudged their drinks over. "A dude's been watching you," he told Kurt. He titled his head and Kurt looked over.

His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he breathed, "_Noah_."

Ryan followed his gaze to a tanned, toned, gorgeous man with excellent features and mediocre fashion sense.

As they watched, Noah lifted his glass in Kurt's direction, then drained it down. He waited a moment before walking over, and when he stopped at their table, he had eyes only for Kurt.

"Hey," he said, in a pleasantly deep voice. "Finn told me where you were."

Kurt said, "I never hid my location," in that cold tone Ryan might've thought he borrowed from Sharpay, if he hadn't had it before they met.

Noah sighed. "Will you sing with me, Kurt? Please. Just one last time."

Licking his lips, Kurt glanced quickly at Ryan, who smiled. "It's been four years, Noah. Almost five. I don't have time for scared boys anymore."

Noah leaned down and murmured into Kurt's ear, "I've grown up, sweetheart. All man now." He pulled back and held out a hand. "Sing with me?"

Kurt took his hand, let Noah pull him to his feet. "One song," he said.

Noah smiled, almost as beautiful as Chad's, the day Ryan asked him to move in.

"Do you, like, live in a fairy tale?" Chad asked.

Ryan laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
